


Krakatoa

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inilah neraka yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Neraka berwarna kelabu alih-alih merah darah. Historical oneshot. Based on eruption of Krakatoa in 1883. Netherexmale!Indo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krakatoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hana Senritsu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hana+Senritsu).



26 Agustus, 1883

 _Cih. Apa sih, susahnya tersenyum padanya?_

Netherlands melirik sebal pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan di sebelahnya, yang bibirnya membentuk garis horizontal lurus dan ekspresinya sedingin tetangga Australia yang baru saja ditemukan oleh America beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Keduanya tengah berjalan di tengah pagar manusia yang dibentuk penduduk desa Ketimbang, daerah Sumatra Selatan. Di belakang kedua personifikasi negara itu, abdi-abdi berbaris rapi siap melayani. Rakyat di kanan kiri mereka tersenyum dan melambai; sumringah karena rumor akan didirikannya sebuah pasar baru di daerah mereka. Ahh, ingin rasanya tertawa melihat kepolosan mereka…

"Hmph. Kalau saja mereka tahu, demi kepentingan siapa sesungguhnya 'pasar' ini didirikan."

Mata amber itu langsung menatap tajam si pemuda Asia Tenggara—yang hanya tingginya bahkan hanya mencapai bahunya—begitu mendengar sindiran yang hanya setingkat di atas bisikan itu. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit. Ah ya, dia lupa. Koloninya ini sudah semakin pintar sekarang. Baguslah, semakin ada tantangan…

"Indië," dia memulai, dengan nada semanis madu yang dahulu membuat pemuda—bukan, waktu itu dia masih seorang bocah ingusan—jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Permata dalam kerajaannya yang terus berkembang di tengah perang.

"Sudah susah-susah aku membawamu ke sini untuk melihat bukti usahaku menyejahterakan rakyatmu, dan inikah balasanmu? Mencercaku di depan rakyat dan abdi-abdimu? Kau tahu," Tangan di bahu itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu terhenti ketika Netherlands menyentuh bibirnya, menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam bagaikan sepasang kumbang milik koloninya.

"…tidak pantas bagi bibir seindah ini untuk menghamburkan cercaan, bukan?"

Hindia Belanda—yang kelak akan menyebut dirinya 'Indonesia'—hanya balik menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang sebelum memalingkan wajah dan menepis tangan si pemuda Eropa.

"Diam kau, Kompeni. Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak ingin datang di sini?"

Pemuda itu mendesis dingin, berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya. Netherlands tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat sekilas semburat merah mewarnai pipi koloninya. Ada untungnya juga dia dulu tinggal bersama Spain; dia jadi tahu trik-trik jitu menghadapi koloni tsundere. Pemuda Eropa itu melangkah kasual, dengan cepat menyusul koloninya itu dengan langkah yang jauh lebih lebar, sebelum cepat-cepat menggamit lengannya.

"Ap- Hei! Lepas-!"

"Rileks, Indië. Ini namanya tuntutan peran. Kau tentu tidak ingin meninggalkan impresi buruk pada rakyatmu, kan? Tuh lihat, tampang mereka semua. Penuh harapan. Kau ingin menghancurkannya begitu saja?"

Netherlands tahu dia sudah memenangkan ronde pertama begitu lengan yang tadinya memberontak itu mulai mengendur, menyerah pada gandengannya. Tidak hanya itu, lengan kurus pemuda Asia itu entah kenapa menegang dan gemetar. Hmm… padahal dia tidak punya niatan untuk mengintimidasinya…

"…ku tak… ada di sini…"

"Hm?"

"Kita tidak seharusnya ada di sini…"

Oh wow. Apakah barusan dia salah dengar? Koloninya yang sudah memberinya banyak masalah ini—ya, akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melupakan insiden Pangeran Diponegoro dan segala pemberontakannya—sekarang gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa mendengar nada suara yang dingin itu kini…ketakutan setengah mati?

Tapi memang sih, koloninya itu entah kenapa sudah kelihatan tidak enak badan sejak bulan Mei...

"Indië, apa kamu kebanyakan makan jengkol tadi pagi? Tidak biasanya kamu berhalusi-"

BAMMM!

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian kerumunan yang tadinya berjejer rapi di kanan kiri mereka porak poranda ketika penduduk desa berlarian, berteriak-teriak dalam kepanikan. Para pengawal—baik pribumi maupun yang memang dibawanya dari Eropa—mulai siaga dan saling meneriakkan perintah untuk mengendalikan keadaan. Netherlands merasakan adrenalinnya berpacu ketika dia refleks menarik koloninya dekat dengannya dan melarikan diri menuju gubuk terdekat.

Seperti suara meriam… Apakah kita sedang diserang? Siapa yang melakukannya? Engeland? Tidak, aku dan dia baru saja menandatangani perjanjian… Spanje? Si bodoh itu sudah terlalu sibuk meratapi koloni-koloninya yang melepaskan diri… Portugal? Aku tidak melihat alasannya…

"Tidak terlihat."

Netherlands tersentak dari kesibukannya membuat hipotesis dan berpaling ke koloninya, yang tampak pucat dan gemetar. Jemarinya menunjuk ke suatu arah di sebelah timur, bibirnya bergetar.

"Gunungnya. Tak terlihat."

Gunung? Mana gunung? Yang ada di sana hanyalah gumpalan awan gelap, membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Batu-batu besar terlontar dengan debum seperti meriam, terjatuh ke laut berkilo-kilo meter di bawah. Tepat di titik di mana sebuah gunung bernama Krakatoa seharusnya berada.

…ini pasti bukan pertanda baik.

"Pantainya! Air laut surut! Banyak ikan dan sampan tertinggal di pantai!"

Terdengar teriakan para penduduk desa, dalam bahasa daerah yang samar-samar dikenalinya. Mata ambernya langsung melebar begitu pemahaman merayapi otaknya. Sebagai sebuah negara yang sebagian besar tanahnya berada di bawah titik air laut, tentunya hal ini sangat familiar baginya.

Fase pertama: tsunami.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," Netherlands berbisik tegang. Hindia Belanda hanya menatapnya kosong, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya bergetar. Cih, kenapa malah di saat seperti ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, disambarnya lengan koloninya lalu berlari menuju bukit, menjauh dari daerah pantai yang mulai riuh rendah. Telinganya menangkap bunyi gemuruh dari kejauhan dan dia mengutuk keras.

Dalam kepanikan, jarak yang biasanya ditempuh berjam-jam, entah bagaimana jadi bisa dicapainya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Begitu mereka mencapai pondok peristirahatan yang terletak di jarak yang cukup aman dari marabahaya—setidaknya untuk saat itu—Netherlands langsung mendudukkan koloninya di atas tikar berdebu dan berlalu untuk memblokade pintu.

Dia baru saja selesai mendorong sebuah lemari besar untuk menutupi pintu kayu satu lapis itu ketika terdengar suara batuk-batuk. Pemuda Kaukasia itu berbalik, menghampiri koloninya yang tengah terbungkuk memuntahkan…sesuatu yang berwarna merah pekat bercampur warna kelabu.

Fase kedua: hujan abu.

.

"…Danmark." Pemuda pucat dengan lambang Nordic Cross tersemat di rambut pirangnya itu berbisik, jemari yang mencengkeram teralis balkon mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih karena tekanan berlebihan. "Danmark!"

Seorang Norway tidak pernah berteriak. Denmark meletakkan penanya, berhenti sejenak dari usahanya menulis surat untuk bernegosiasi dengan Russia, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan menatap sebal sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya di balkon rumah.

"Iya, iya, nggak usah teriak napa! Sini, kamu mau curhat soal troll kamu yang ngompol pagi ini atau apa aku dengerin dah! Kurang baik ap-"

"Ini mataku yang salah…"

Denmark merasakan segala keluh kesahnya terhenti di tenggorokan ketika sahabatnya berbalik dan menatapnya lekat. Sungguh suatu hal yang langka, mata biru tua yang biasanya tak pernah mengkhianati emosi itu kali ini menunjukkan satu ekspresi. Ngeri.

"…atau langitnya memang berwarna merah darah?"

.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Belum juga hilang bekas lukanya waktu Tambora meletus tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, kini Krakatoa kembali membukanya lebar-lebar. Hindia Belanda tersedak ketika rasa metalik yang menyesakkan itu kembali memenuhi kerongkongannya, memaksanya memuntahkan substansi itu dengan segera. Dia terbatuk-batuk; bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar, setiap tarikan napas terasa bagaikan siksaan. Ditatapnya kolam merah yang sudah terbentuk di dekatnya. Bahkan dalam keremangan ruangan, dia bisa melihat warna keabu-abuan.

Gawat. Seperti halnya Tambora, yang ini skalanya bakal mendunia…

Dia menutup matanya ketika dirasakannya rakyatnya menjerit; mereka yang tergulung ombak tsunami, tertimbun hujan abu, memohon pengampunan dari Yang Maha Kuasa menjelang ajal mereka…

"Indië? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ah. Dia hampir lupa pada keberadaan motherland-nya. Serius, memangnya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan si Belanda itu pada koloninya yang terluka? Dengan mengajukan pertanyaan klasik tak berguna? Dulu sewaktu Tambora meletus, Inggris bisa dengan cepat bertindak, mengungsikan warganya dan merawat luka-lukanya. Walaupun karena skalanya yang memang luar biasa, Inggris pun tidak sanggup mengatasi semuanya dan korban masih cukup banyak berjatuhan. Tapi tetap saja, dibandingkan dengan lolicon tak berguna satu ini…

Yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari bahaya tsunami…

Pemuda Asia Tenggara itu merasakan wajahnya memanas dan mendapati dirinya terbatuk-batuk lagi. Pasti itu gara-gara aktivitas gunung berapi, pasti. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria besar Kaukasia yang tengah menatapnya, mata ambernya dipenuhi… kekhawatiran? Tidak, itu pasti tipuan caha-

Mata hitam itu melebar ketika dia merasakannya datang. Jemarinya reflek mencengkeram lengan motherland-nya, yang langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Indië?"

"Tutup telingamu, Belanda." Suaranya nyaris tidak bisa keluar, ketakutannya terlalu besar. Dengan cepat dia mengatupkan kedua tangan pemuda kulit putih itu di kedua sisi kepalanya, menutupi kedua liang telinganya. "Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan. Lepaskan."

Sepertinya motherland-nya masih cukup pintar untuk tidak mempertanyakannya lebih jauh.

Hindia Belanda menutup matanya, tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi kepalanya dan berusaha sebisanya memblokir gemuruh yang membuat lampu pecah dan tanah bergetar. Namun, tetap tidak sanggup memblokir jeritan putus asa warga negaranya yang telah kehilangan satu dari kelima panca indera.

Fase ketiga: ledakan yang merobek gendang telinga.

.

Australia menggaruk kepalanya dengan penuh kebingungan. Koala dan kanguru-nya entah kenapa seharian ini tampak gelisah. Mereka menolak makan, dan terus berlarian tanpa tujuan. Dan satu hal yang berhasil diamatinya, mereka dengan takut-takut sering mencuri pandang ke arah barat.

Koloni England itu menghela napas, menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Mungkinkah koala dan kanguru-nya tidak sengaja makan scone peninggalan England dan sekarang sakaw berat? Atau mereka curi-curi nonton Journey to the West dan sekarang terobsesi dengan arah barat? Baiklah, yang terakhir itu jayus sangat, harap diabaikan.

Dia sudah hendak bersiul untuk memanggil piaraan-piaraannya yang menggila ketika dia mendengar suara berdebum. Seperti marching band dadakan yang disewa untuk pelantikan gubernur baru kiriman England. Pemuda ceria itu melongok ke luar jendela, alis tebal warisan 'ayah'nya bertemu ketika dia menyipitkan pupil mata berusaha mencari asal suara; hanya untuk melihat samar-samar awan hitam menggumpal di kejauhan.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

.

Alis hitam itu mengerut di atas mata monokrom tanpa ekspresi, jemari yang tadinya bergerak lincah di atas tombol-tombol berhenti sejenak dalam ketertegunan.

"Chuugoku-san. Apakah anda melihat apa yang saya lihat?"

Pemuda(?) Asia berambut coklat tua yang dikuncir itu mengangguk, alisnya mengerut di atas mata madunya ketika memandang garis-garis yang dibentuk barograph di hadapannya.

"Jelas sekali, aru. Kita sudah merekam getaran untuk yang kelima kalinya. Ah, ini datang gelombang yang keenam. Yang benar saja, aru. Aktivitas seismik apa yang bisa memantul di seluruh bumi sampai enam kali?"

Japan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kalut, mata monokromnya bertemu dengan mata madu 'kakak'-nya, menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang jelas terbaca.

"Ledakan sedahsyat ini... Kira-kira negara mana yang mengalami?"

Sementara itu, barograph kembali bergerak merekam pantulan getaran yang ketujuh.

.

Netherlands menurunkan tangan yang menutupi telinganya perlahan-lahan. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa gubernur dan 'wakil rakyat' yang ditempatkannya di pesisir telah kehilangan pendengaran. Seperti halnya warga negaranya yang berada di atas kapal yang kebetulan berlabuh di dekat gunung naas itu. Namun apa yang dia alami tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang diderita sang koloni.

Hindia Belanda duduk meringkuk, tampak kehabisan napas. Wajahnya yang biasanya berwarna kuning langsat tampak pucat kekurangan darah. Pasti sangat menyakitkan, menanggung ledakan dari dalam sambil mendengarkan jeritan menjelang ajal sekian banyak korban...

"Indië. Tenanglah. Semua sudah berakhir." Netherlands berbisik, dengan lembut melepaskan tangan koloninya yang masih mencengkeram sisi kepalanya, gemetar hebat. Hindia Belanda menatapnya, mata hitamnya yang biasanya dingin kali ini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"K-Krakatau… runtuh…"

Ah, jadi begitu ternyata. Tak heran ledakan yang terjadi begitu memekakkan telinga. Mungkin besok di saat keadaan sudah lebih tenang dia akan mengirim ilmuwan mengunjungi selat Sunda. Ingin memastikan sendiri bentuk gunung berapi yang membawa bencana ini.

Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil koloninya—oh ya, bukankah ini kesempatan besar untuk mengambil hatinya?—dan dielusnya rambut hitam yang lembut itu sambil berbisik menenangkan.

"Tenang. Saat keadaan sudah mereda aku akan mengirim ekspedisi ke sana. Sekarang sudah lewat sehari, keadaan pasti sudah cukup aman…"

Ah ya. Sudah hampir seharian mereka berlindung di pondok ini. Walaupun langit masih dipenuhi abu namun instingnya mengatakan matahari pasti sudah tinggi. Sudah selama itu ya, dirinya berduaan aja dengan koloninya…

…yang tiba-tiba saja mengejang dan mengerang keras.

Alis pucat itu naik sedikit begitu Hindia Belanda mencengkeram bajunya, cukup erat untuk nyaris merobek material tipis yang sudah disesuaikan dengan kondisi iklim tropis, dan separuh menyeretnya ke balik lemari yang terjungkir di sudut ruangan. Oho. Apakah koloninya itu mendadak terkena…sindrom apa tuh, yang mendadak jatuh cinta di tengah marabahaya? Yah pokoknya, yang pasti kini koloninya—yang terkadang suka seenaknya mengganti susu di nampan sarapannya dengan bajigur yang jelas tidak cocok di lidahnya—kini tengah memegangi dirinya di balik lemari, terengah-engah dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Yang bagi Netherlands terlihat seperti permohonan untuk melakukan…pasti anda tahu sendiri, wahai pembaca yang berbudi.

Wah, wah, apa ini? Apakah letusan gunung berapi bisa membuat Hindia Belanda yang pemalu tapi penuh kebanggaan itu jadi seagresif ini? Ah tetapi, sungguh tidak seru kalau dirinya begitu saja menyanggupi. Koloninya itu juga harus merasakan pahitnya perasaan menanti…

"Tunggu Indië… sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk-"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika mata hitam yang diwarnai ketakutan itu bertemu mata ambernya, jemarinya terus berpegangan pada pakaiannya seolah nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan. Dan baru sekarang Netherlands menyadari jemari yang memeganginya itu… panas membara seperti lava.

"…dia datang."

Fase keempat: pyroclastic surge.

.

Dia pernah mendengar dari entah siapa, neraka itu seharusnya berwarna merah seperti darah.

Akan tetapi, pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya ini… semuanya kelabu. Terdengar suara mendesis ketika kakinya menginjak tanah bertutup abu panas, menghanguskan selopnya yang bahkan sudah tidak layak pakai. Keadaan begitu gelap sampai bahkan dia harus berjuang untuk melihat tangannya sendiri. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu sebuah daerah beriklim tropis seperti dirinya bisa sedingin ini.

Dia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana manusia, mana batang kayu, mana sisa-sisa pemukiman. Semuanya hangus menjadi arang. Semuanya tertutup abu. Semuanya terpaku di tempat, mematung begitu awan panas itu menerjang, mengabadikan bentuk mereka tepat sebelum kematian.

Ditatapnya langit yang terus memuntahkan hujan abu, lumpur, bercampur batu apung. Di wajahnya yang tercoreng luka bakar, air mata itu mengalir perlahan. Lebih dari 35.000 orang meninggal. Dan dari desa Ketimbang itu sendiri, 1.000 orang kehilangan nyawa. Belum mereka yang tinggal di pantai barat pulau Jawa, atau pulau-pulau kecil di sekeliling gunung naas itu. Belum juga penduduk-penduduk-nya…

Dia bahkan tidak berjengit ketika lengan itu merengkuhnya dari belakang; lengan yang carut marut oleh luka bakar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Lengan yang melindunginya di kala abu panas itu menerjang. Tentu, personifikasi negara tak bisa mati, tapi mereka tetap merasakan sakit. Dan korban yang jatuh dari pihak-nya juga tidak sedikit.

"Je zult goed, Indië. Je zult goed…"

Ahaha. Tidak bisakah motherland-nya yang tidak berguna ini melakukan sesuatu selain konsolasi tak berarti? Seandainya Inggris ada di sini, pastilah dia sudah bergerak ke sana kemari, mengumpulkan pengungsi, mengamankan para saksi. Sementara si Kompeni ini malah memberikan konsolasi…

…yang kebetulan sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Sekali itu saja, Hindia Belanda membiarkan motherland-nya memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata tak berarti di telinganya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk balik punggung berbalut luka bakar sang pemuda Kaukasia.

Sementara nun jauh di Selat Sunda, neraka yang menyebabkan ini semua akhirnya mulai mereda.

-fin-


End file.
